Weapon's were Made for Destruction
by CrusoeTheWhiteDragon
Summary: A little Town Death Valley is surrounded by Heartland city Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker stole the Tsukumo's youngest child Yuma to make the perfect human weapon. well they got much more than they asked for. They sent twins on a mission to find this Weapon of destruction. AU story Yuma is a girl. rated T for a reason. I do NOT own Yu Gi Oh Zexal
1. Chapter 1 Strange Meetings

Weapon's Were Made For Destruction

Author's Note:

Hello everyone I'm CrusoeTheWhiteDragon

I'm really bad at grammar, but I'll try my best! If it really sucks than don't hesitate to tell me! I take good and bad. My first story I'm so excited and scared at the same time, and this is yumaxastral don't know if this will be a full story or not it's only an idea, but if anyone want's me to keep going I will. It's an AU. Yuma is a girl though, but same personality (I think yuma shoud've been a girl) she has some male traits but, you'll see the feminine side too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Strange Meetings<p>

* * *

><p>Hey! I'm Yuma Tsukumo, I have lived in this little Town my whole life. Day's always seem so routine, way to normal. The Town's name is Death Valley. it's a small valley, but a lot of illnesses spread like wildfire, because it's so small. Outside of Death Valley is Heartland City, I have only been there a few times but, it's amazing! It would be like living in a dream! I used to live in Heartland because I am a weapon Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker took me from my parents when I was born. When I was six given back to them for an unknown reason. I was tortured and awful test were done that caused so much pain and I will never forget any of it. I am really strong I have noticed that much, my wounds heal in only a few minutes. but when I lose control its like a Monster inside that will attack anything that moves... well it doesn't matter anymore moving on!<p>

I have long black hair with red end's. my eyes are as red as blood. Our uniform is gray it really suck's, but it's fit's this place really well. Despite all the life of plant's and animal's... It's really boring.

On my way to school I see three people. Two large boy's from my school, but there is one in our school uniform, but I've never seen him before...

"Hey nock it off!" I yell at the two boy's. They are bullies at my school, and I don't put up with them!

They look up at me "Oh man it's her, let's get out of here" they let go of the boy, and run off.

Now that I can get a better look at him he has blue hair that's spiked up. very strange eyes silver and gold. I have never seen someone so pale. as he slowly sinks to the ground, I see he has odd teal marks all over his face and arms. I bend down next to him he put's his arms over his face in panic, but his face is stoic the entire time...

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he slowly let's the fall to his side, and sighs.

"Thank you, for helping me. I'm Astral, I am the new transfer student" Oh so he was the one our teacher Mr. Kay told us about

"Oh yes we heard you were coming, I'm Yuma Tsukumo, but I though you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Oh me and my family got here earlier than expected" he talk so formal almost like a robot or something...

"where are you from?" I'm just too nosy.

* * *

><p>By now we are walking to school<p>

"Well I am from the Astral ward" the Astral ward of course that makes sense! There are three part's of Heartland it makes a triangle around Death Valley the top is Heartland to the right is the Astral ward and to the left is Barian ward. The Barian ward criminals live there. Astral ward scientist and perfectionist live there.

We got to school right on time that's a first for me. I bet he has never been late in his life! Astral walks up to the front of the class, along with another kid, he looks just like Astral, but his hair is black, and he has a darker skin color, and red marks all over his face and arms. and his eyes are gold and black. Mr. Kay walks in and stands in front of his desk.

"Everyone we have two new student's Astral, and Dark Mist Thousand" everyone gasped Don thousand is the worst criminal of our time, he is forbbiden to leave the Barian ward, but he has two kids! No one new that! the desks can fit three people together. the only two seats open are the ones next to me because I, for some unknown reason, took the seat in the middle. Great I'm in between the kids of the worst and deadliest criminal in history!

Astral bowed "I am Astral it's nice to meet all of you"

Dark Mist just scowled "I'm Dark Mist" he glared at the class. Mr. Kay jumped in "Okay you two take your seats next to... Yuma, would you stand up please"

I stood up and the two made there way over. Astral took the seat closer to the window Dark Mist took the other side as Astral sat down he got close to my ear, and whispered "I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>Alright that's the end of Chapter one this was more than I have ever had to type okay! Yuma is a weapon of unknown power simplest way of explaining might be in the story if I ever finish it still swaying anyway review if you want hope you enjoyed this at least!<p>

:)


	2. Chapter 2 A Secret Revealed

Weapon's Were Made For Destruction

Author's Note:

Hello everyone I'm CrusoeTheWhiteDragon

I'm really bad at grammar, but I'll try my best! If it really sucks than don't hesitate to tell me! I take good and bad. My first story I'm so excited and scared at the same time, and this is yumaxastral don't know if this will be a full story or not it's only an idea, but if anyone want's me to keep going I will. It's an AU. Yuma is a girl though, but same personality (I think yuma shoud've been a girl) she has some male traits but, you'll see the feminine side too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Strange Meetings<p>

* * *

><p>Hey! I'm Yuma Tsukumo, I have lived in this little Town my whole life. Day's always seem so routine, way to normal. The Town's name is Death Valley. it's a small valley, but a lot of illnesses spread like wildfire, because it's so small. Outside of Death Valley is Heartland City, I have only been there a few times but, it's amazing! It would be like living in a dream! I used to live in Heartland because I am a weapon Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker took me from my parents when I was born. When I was six given back to them for an unknown reason. I was tortured and awful test were done that caused so much pain and I will never forget any of it. I am really strong I have noticed that much, my wounds heal in only a few minutes. but when I lose control its like a Monster inside that will attack anything that moves... well it doesn't matter anymore moving on!<p>

I have long black hair with red end's. my eyes are as red as blood. Our uniform is gray it really suck's, but it's fit's this place really well. Despite all the life of plant's and animal's... It's really boring.

On my way to school I see three people. Two large boy's from my school, but there is one in our school uniform, but I've never seen him before...

"Hey nock it off!" I yell at the two boy's. They are bullies at my school, and I don't put up with them!

They look up at me "Oh man it's her, let's get out of here" they let go of the boy, and run off.

Now that I can get a better look at him he has blue hair that's spiked up. very strange eyes silver and gold. I have never seen someone so pale. as he slowly sinks to the ground, I see he has odd teal marks all over his face and arms. I bend down next to him he put's his arms over his face in panic, but his face is stoic the entire time...

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he slowly let's the fall to his side, and sighs.

"Thank you, for helping me. I'm Astral, I am the new transfer student" Oh so he was the one our teacher Mr. Kay told us about

"Oh yes we heard you were coming, I'm Yuma Tsukumo, but I though you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Oh me and my family got here earlier than expected" he talk so formal almost like a robot or something...

"where are you from?" I'm just too noisy.

* * *

><p>By now we are walking to school<p>

"Well I am from the Astral ward" the Astral ward of course that makes sense! There are three part's of Heartland it makes a triangle around Death Valley the top is Heartland to the right is the Astral ward and to the left is Barian ward. The Barian ward criminals live there. Astral ward scientist and perfectionist live there.

We got to school right on time that's a first for me. I bet he has never been late in his life! Astral walks up to the front of the class, along with another kid, he looks just like Astral, but his hair is black, and he has a darker skin color, and red marks all over his face and arms. and his eyes are gold and black. Mr. Kay walks in and stands in front of his desk.

"Everyone we have two new student's Astral, and Dark Mist Thousand" everyone gasped Don thousand is the worst criminal of our time, he is forbbiden to leave the Barian ward, but he has two kids! No one new that! the desks can fit three people together. the only two seats open are the ones next to me because I, for some unknown reason, took the seat in the middle. Great I'm in between the kids of the worst and deadliest criminal in history!

Astral bowed "I am Astral it's nice to meet all of you"

Dark Mist just scowled "I'm Dark Mist" he glared at the class. Mr. Kay jumped in "Okay you two take your seats next to... Yuma, would you stand up please"

I stood up and the two made there way over. Astral took the seat closer to the window Dark Mist took the other side as Astral sat down he got close to my ear, and whispered "I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>Alright that's the end of Chapter one this was more than I have ever had to type okay! Yuma is a weapon of unknown power simplest way of explaining might be in the story if I ever finish it still swaying anyway review if you want hope you enjoyed this at least!<p>

:)


	3. Chapter 3 A Mission of Death

Weapon's were Made for Destruction

Authors Note: ok this chapter I've decided to use some Barian Emperors and then not all characters will be in here like casewel and a few others

Aorinappollo: Thanks for the review. I'll try harder I swear!

90sboy: I don't know... pm me with what you have in mind with your character, and personality. I can't really work if I don't know much about you! XD

Ariette5: Thank you! I hope the second chapter was better than the first. I tried to make it longer as well... I know I'm not much of a writer, but I have such an imagination I can't control it XD I'm glad your enjoying it. thats why I put it here in the first place! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 A Mission of Death<p>

* * *

><p>I flutter my eyes open to the light of the sun. I hear the birds chirping. I sigh then turn to look at the clock my eyes widen in shock!<p>

"Oh shoot! Not again!" I jumped from my hammock, but my leg got caught then I landed face first on the floor "Oh man, why _**me**_?" I complained. I got dressed and ran in the bathroom, I finishing what I did in there.

_**Bang, clang bang**__._ I bolted down the stairs! smiling at my brother. he wasn't very good in the kitchen... "I don't really want burned pancakes again."

he turned to look at me, and laughed! "Oh well. Yea I figured..." his eyes turned a little sad. "Hey sorry about what I said the other day." I looked at him, and blinked "oh yea. no problem! You should spend some time waking me up on time! Instead of focusing on pancakes that will make me sick!" I flashed a grin his way! "I'll take my leave now, or I'll be late for school" I ran through the living room, grabbed my backpack, and left.

I got through the door the looked up to see my friends one was a thin girl with green hair in our uniform the other was um... Chubby? yes that was it! though I would never tell him that! I giggled at my thoughts, and they looked at me funny. Then greeted me at the gate. "Hey! where ya been! I wanna race ya to school!" Bronk asked with excitement. I smirked "You bet! No cheating this time! If you put something in my way again, I'll do the same to you next time!" we walked to the stop light which is green, so we can't cross yet. Bronk put his skate board on the ground, and got ready. At the same time I had crouched down, and narrowed my eyes. I was ready! Once it turned green, we took off! We were neck in neck most of the way. when bronk pushed me into someone!

_(CRASH)_

"Oh man that hurts" I looked up at who I crashed on to. My red eyes went wide. when I met with silver, and gold eyes again! "Astral!" I got off of him quickly, and bowed "I'm so sorry!" he stood up his face stoic, even when his twin started laughing. I blushed. "It's ok. I saw what happend, it wasn't your fault." he was really quite I blinked a few times then smiled "Well I think you should've been more careful. next time you'll have me to deal with." Dark said all of a sudden I just stared "Let's go! your more trouble than your worth." he said with a glare aimed straight at me. I brushed myself off and ran off toward the school...

Astral blinked "You should have not been so hard on her, after all she did save us" Dark just stared at his brother "Dr. Faker said to **destroy** the weapon he created, not **befriend** It... It may look human, talk like a human, completly act human! Yet It's **not **human." Dark Mist glared at his brother Astral look down as the continued walking to school "still" Astral looked sad. Dark Mist was a little shocked. "When she attacked me, I felt her emotions..." he said quitely. Dark Mist eyes widened. "She did not want to hurt me. She tried very hard to stop herself. I heard that voice, so I told her to break me thats when I blacked out. Yet she did not kill me, but why?" Dark shook his head. "Don't stress about it. That thing doesn't have emotions. I think that was just you not wanting It to hurt you thats all!" Dark said ending the conversation. They got to school on time. Astral's stoic face returned he look at his twin from the corner of his eyes, and whispered. "Still don't call her It. That doesn't sound right" Dark rolled his eyes at his twins words. They were going to have to do this quickly or Astral might get in the way of their mission. sitting in the seat next to It he closed his eyes. he didn't really want to hurt his brother. He had to make him see how dangerous IT was!

* * *

><p>During lunch I was eating normally which is not a good sign Rio is my friend she has light blue bangs and a darker shade of blue in the back, and then kind dark pink eyes. Rio, and Tori looked at me worried. Shark or Redginald is his real name Shark is just his nick name. He has blueish purpleish hair I think he just sighed and took a worried glance at me. Bronk went somewhere else at the moment. Rio and Shark used to live in the Barian ward, they are also older than Tori, me, and Bronk . they are really good people though, Shark used to be bad, Rio is his Sister. She was always nice to me and Tori, but when you make her mad watch out she will kill you! then there is Rei Shadows is a little odd <em>(thats a mild way of putting it)<em> he can be so sweet then, there is this part of him that's just... Evil like a Psycho, he is also from the Barian ward. He was trying to cheer me up with his jokes. Rio shushed him "Why don't you tell us whats wrong Yuma?" I looked up at her and sighed "It's about the twins" Rio smiled then giggled "You must really like at least one of them to make you act this way!" I blushed the looked over to the table the twins were sitting at. Astral was sitting towards me, and watching me. I looked away. "It's not like that, I want to be friends with them. Dark doesn't like me at all..."Rio rolled her eyes she knew what had happend between me and them at the bus station. Her and Shark know of my powers. I have been targeted before. Someone whispered in my ear "they maybe targeting you."

I jumped in shock. Then calmed down when I realized it was just Kite. He seemed like a scary guy at first, but once you get to know him he the nicest person you'll ever meet. he also has a brother Hart that kid saved his life. Kite was also targeting me. Dr. Faker had sent him to kill me. when I was about to kill him, Hart jumped in and begged for me to spare his life. Kite told me why he was doing it that his brother Hart was very sick a contry close by, said that they would save him if he killed me. I told them I could save Hart's life in return to take Kites life. Kite agreed without hesitation. I saved Hart and let Kite live because the test I gave him was to see if what he said was the truth! after that he has been living in Death Valley with his Brother ever since!

I could tell he was worried about my safety. "I over heard them talking about their _**mission**_, on their way to school! seems my father still wants to get rid of you." he glared at Astral, who was watching me. Astral looked away quickly. Dark turned around to glare right back at him. The bell rang loud and clear. Everyone went back to class.

* * *

><p>I was simply walking down the hallway, when I saw Astral all by himself "Hey Astral!" he looked up at me, and I waved "Sorry about earlier" I said nervously "It's ok. I really should not have been staring, it is rude." I giggled "Nah it's fine, Wheres Dark?" Astral sighed "He pulled a prank on the teacher, and is in detention right now." I giggled "I hope he isn't in to much trouble." I looked up at him, and gently ran a finger across Astral's head and down his cheek, He froze then looked down. How could something so kind, and gentle be so dangerous? Then we heard foot steps I turned around.<p>

I saw Kite, Rio, and Shark! They all looked pretty mad "Hey!" Kite yelled, and I jumped! he walked in front of Atsral, and slamed him up against the wall! Also a strange metallic sound was heard "Kite stop this!" I yelled Astral kept his face stoic. but I saw fear in his eyes, and so did Kite! Kite heard the sound too keeping Astral up against the wall with one hand. Kite used the other to lift his shirt as he did my eyes widen in shock! he has scars all over his torsoe! some looked like whip marks, others looked like they were done by a knife... "So you were tortured." Shark said simply. Kite taped one of his ribs and it made a metallic sound. "some of your bone are metal proves you were with my father Dr. Faker! You shouldn't have come here!" Astrals eyes widen a little then he closed them gently "I understand your position, but I" Astral's quite voice died out as Kite punch him hard! Astral was on the floor holding his cheek in shock! Astral didn't look up he kept his head down as if showing defeat...

"Kite no!" I said, but Rio just put a hand on my shoulder, and look at me with sad eyes... he knew there was very few chances of him getting out of this alive. he knew the girl Rio, and the other male Reginald were from the Barian ward. he was scared he just kept his head down hoping, they wont hurt him again. "You know nothing about it!" Kite hissed. "I'm sure my father told you she was evil, and will kill you on sight! but she isn't anything you were told! they were all lies!" Kite looked upset as he said those words... Astral started trembling still keeping his head down. "I'm sorry." he mumbled quitely. Kite kicked him in the stomach. suddenly Astral couldn't breathe it looked like an asthma attack! Kite searched his pockets and found a inhaler "Your body is patheticly weak!" I started to worry what Kite was planning. Kite turned to me to say something then Astral grabbed the inhaler and started running, trying to use it while he ran "Astral!" I yelled, but he didnt even acknowledge my voice! Rio, Shark, and Kite started to take off after him, but I stopped them! I felt my blood boil! "Don't you _**dare**_ hurt him again!" they stared at me in shock!

I turned around, and ran after him!

* * *

><p>ok chapter 3 end! I am really trying to capture each characters personality the best I can! review if you want!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Friend Finder!

Weapons Were Made For Destruction

CatLoverx33: Yea! I thought it would be cute for Kite to be protective of Yuma since they I made them have a little bit of history because I didn't want kit to be an enemy for to long in the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Friend Finder!<p>

* * *

><p>I raced through the school! pushed my way through the doors to the outside world! looking around for any sign of Astral... "There!" I saw a glimps of Astral and chased after him! I stopped at the entrance of deep, dark, and dens woods... I ran though, trying to find any possible trace of Astral. Yet there was none. I walk further in, then I saw what looked like a junk yard of robots!<p>

Some were still working just, not the way they should. I started looking around and found a robot dog, it had the body of a german shepherd. He looked up at me then stood growling. I bent down and stuck my hand out. He was a little hesitant at first then he put his head in the hand I held out. All of these poor robots were abandoned!

The dog started following me around and I started to think for a moment "Well have you seen a boy around here, he is my friend" I asked the dog. Unlike reagular dogs, robot dogs understand human speech. Not just commands. It looked at me then took off in another direction! He took me strait to him!

I was really realived when I saw he was breathing normaly, he was laying on the ground trying not to move. A bunch of robots were curious and gathered around him he was very tense!

When he saw me he had dead shot fear in his eyes, but then looked around as the robot started saying things like "should we tear him apart" or "we should just kill him!" after a few more comments he got up and took off strait towards me! I stood still for the fear of scaring him off rose, only when he hid behind me in a tuck position! I turned around slowly not wanting to scare him. Then I bent down to his side making sure his wounds weren't that bad, thank God they were minor!

He kept his face stoic but looked at me thinking I would kill him. At that same moment the robots attacked me, but then the dog attacked the robots and started growling in a low threating tone warning them to stay away from me! Astral look up at me unsure if he should say anything. "I have a strategy, if your willing to help me." came a quite voice from a pale and weak body.

"Of course I will" after a minute I got the information I needed "hey boy! buy us some time" I asked the dog it nodded and ran off to keep the other robots attention on it instead of me! Me and Astral ran to the top of a pile of old and broken robots. like I said this place looks like a junk yard, with plants and trees growing out of everything that hasn't moved in years.

Astral got tired really fast, so I helped him to the top. "Here if you can push this big bus down, it should crush them." He looked around a little more "Ah, over there have that dog run to the top, and push that big robot down to it should help." I sent the dog the details after all I'm a weapon! I can communicate freely with other robots without letting the enemy know where I am. The dog rushed up to the top of the other pile while I push the bus down! The dog has the enemies attention so they didn't notice until most of them were crushed and the dog did his part too he crushed the remaining robots with the one he pushed down.

* * *

><p>Astral closed his eyes gently "Why did you help me?" I stared at him trying to respond "I don't understand why you would help me, I'm not strong like my brother. all I can do is use this head of mine, but without the strength to pull anything off, I'm worthless" Astral kept his face stoic the whole time he said this. His voice was quite, yet held such emotion!<p>

"I am your enemy am I not! I was told your the enemy of mankind, that you have no heart! yet why?" he stated acually raising his voice "I'm more than you think I am." I looked up "There is a lot about me thats never been told." I looked at him and smiled "No matter what you think. I think of you as my best friend! Your something worth fighting for no matter what you think, or anyone else! You would be amazed at the things that I'm willing to do to be with you!" Astral just stared eyes wide in shock _(why would anyone do that for someone they hardly know?)_

"I may very well become the weapon you fear, so I understand if you try to kill me." I started to walk away with the dog following me on my right side, but what surprised me was that Astral was on my left.

Once we got back to the Town "What's your name boy?" I asked the dog. Standing this close to me he comes almost above the stomach, the black and white Robotic dog didn't send me any sign of a name... "What should we name you then?" thinking out loud...

"How about mut?" A cruel voice asked. I turned around to see Dark. The robotic dog growled at him "Dark" Astral said quitely. Dark glared at his brother. "What are you doing? Don't you know how dangerous It is?" Dark said coldly. "Dark let's go home, I have had enough for one day..." Astral should be tired he has had one heck of a day! Dark glared at me then went to his brothers side. They walk away once they were out of site, I sighed in relife. Then started thinking again. after a few minutes "How about Frinder? It means friend finder!" I smiled when the dog nodded. _(I wonder what Kyle will think of him!)_

* * *

><p>Once I got home it seemed empty "Hey anyone home!" I looked around. Frinder seemed calm. Suddenly I heard laughing, it was a voice of a woman "Hey Kyle?" I questioned. "Hey Yu! meet our neighbors Mrs Ena and her kids Dark Mist and Astral!" My eyes widened. Dang it of all places I could run into them, but in my own home! Well that's a shocker! "Hello Mrs. Ena nice to meet you! Hey Dark, Hey Astral!" I flashed a smile their way! Ena smiled with delight. "So you all know each other! That's great!" Dark shot a death glare my way. While Astral kept his stoic face as usaul. Great now what?<p>

Ena noticed what was going on and grew a huge smile on her face "How about we all go to the museum this weekend!? I know Astral loves art, and Dark wouldn't mind getting out a bit too! how about it? Kyle!? Yuma!? would you be willing to come along!?" I turned to Kyle, and he just blinked "We would love to!" Kyle said so suddenly! I blinked at Kyle. _**Kyle are you crazy? **_I felt like shouting so loud my vocal cords would snap! Ena stopped for a second when she saw the look I was giving him. "Yuma..." Ena asked with a calm smile "If you don't want to go that's ok!" Ena said sweetly like a mother would and it made my heart ach a little I looked at Dark and Astral! Dark was behind Ena shaking his head trying to tell me not to go! Astral looked down as if knowing I didn't want to go... "Yes I would like to go with you..."

Once those words left my mouth Astral looked surprised for just a second then through that mask back on. Dark just shook his head. Ena smile showed so much delight I think she could light up the world. Then Kyle kept staring at me like he new I was up to something... I can only hope things go well this weekend!

After they left with the place and time. "Hey Kyle I want to show you something!" he smirked. "Yes what is it this time?" The last few times when I wanted to show him something is when I cuaght a snake or something scaley "Here meet Frinder!" He lookes behind me "A robot dog I have never seen one of those before!?" he bent down and held his hand out to him "Can we keep him please!" I begged as pitifuly as I possibly could! Kyle just rolled his eyes "How could I say no to that face!" I smiled! ran up to him, and gave him a hug! I turned around to go upstairs with Frinder!

Then Kyle stopped me. "Hey give Haru a kiss good night! Oh and next time you have a crush on a boy you should tell me!" My eyes widened. "I do not have a crush on a boy, and the only reason I said yes was because Astral wanted me too!" I yelled. Kyle rolled his eyes again then whispered to himself "Looks like she's in love!" Then I ran to give haru a kiss, then go strait to bed! Uh! why do boys have to make things so complicated!

* * *

><p>Alright chapter 4 done read review or not! XD<p> 


End file.
